The Irony
by S.Raatri
Summary: It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time, the irony of it. They say that if fate didn't make you laugh, you just didn't get the joke. Oneshot that may be turned into a twoshot. Slight BBRae. Please give it a chance.


**A/N: I hope I did this one alright. It is a sad, sad story. You have been warned. Read on, and do review. Any feedback is welcomed. I might add Garfield's version of the story if I feel the need for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own not, so ask not.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Raven stared into the distance. The tears welled up, but would not fall. They just stayed inside, choking her for all she was worth.

 ***Flashback***

 _The green-skinned boy laughed happily. She chuckled._

 _She counted herself lucky that she was elected to be Beast Boy's counselor to help him get over Terra's death and subsequent return with amnesia. And in her client, she found a friend she had been missing all this while._

 _As they talked, the music player….played._

 _He was happy. And so was she._

 ***End flashback***

The last few weeks had been hell and heaven combined. With heaven being the former few weeks, and hell, the latter.

 ***Flashback***

 _They continued chatting amiably. He was steering._

 _"_ _Totally! And that other time…". He trailed off, eyes widening in shock. He veered to the other side, but in vain._

 _The truck came hurtling towards them, crashing through Raven's half-formed shield._

 _Then all went black._

 ***End flashback***

They later told her what happened. She woke three days later, courtesy to her healing powers. He, however, was nowhere near alright.

He wasn't dead, you see. Thanks to his regenerative abilities, his body was as good as new.

Too new.

His body could regenerate cells, but not memories.

He had ended up forgetting all about his times with the Titans and the Doom Patrol, his entire superhero career, only remembering his bittersweet infanthood in the shades of South Africa.

He went away.

 ***Flashback: Before accident***

 _He looked into her amethyst eyes with an expression no one had ever graced her with before. A mixture of gratitude and love._

 _It was during the end of one of his counseling sessions. She was silent._

 _"_ _I don't know what I'd do without ya, Rae.", he said softly._

 _Then, he got a nervous look on his face, tinged with a bit of embarrassment. Adorable._

 _"_ _I, uh, got ya something", he stammered out and handed her a gift._

 _It was a book. An empty book. She stared at it._

 _"_ _I saw you writin' stuff in a small copy, so I thought that you would kinda maybe like something nice to write in, so…". The conversation had been pretty one-sided till now. It scared him._

 _"_ _Thank you." She said at last, with a smile. It did not seem much, but it made him glow with joy._

 _He loved that smile._

 _"_ _I'm going to write poems in it, just so you know." She said and left._

 _His eyes brightened._

 ***End flashback***

She got up and brought the book out, hugging it to her chest.

He had refused to come back, now terrified of them. Of her. It broke her somehow, experiencing firsthand how he felt when Terra left him to pursue a new life.

She flipped through the pages of the book, filled with her poems. Some happy, some sad.

Some memorable, some forgettable.

She stopped at a page where the handwriting turned messy, just for a page.

A poem in her book that was not written by her.

A finished poem, sitting among many others. Just discovered. Unread.

 **TRUE** **COLOURS**

 _There was once a green butterfly_

 _That was teased,_

 _Because it wasn't colourful._

 _So, his happiness ceased._

 _Then came by,_

 _A gray butterfly_

 _Which wasn't colourful too,_

 _But still sweeter than the sky._

 _It made the green one happy_

 _Every single day._

 _And now his happiness_

 _Never went away!_

 _Truly good friends_

 _Never cease to be._

 _You'll live in forever_

 _In my memory._

 _My dearest Raven._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Garfield._

It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time, the irony of it. The poem was him personified: simple, sweet, not too profound.

She finally got a friend, and he was snatched away.

They say if fate didn't make you laugh, you just didn't get the joke.

He...Garfield…used to hate it when someone didn't get the joke.

So she laughed.

Unhappily.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
